


Wish Upon a Star; My Beautiful Star

by MaxValentine



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Once Upon a Time (TV), Original Work, Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxValentine/pseuds/MaxValentine
Summary: Max and his daughter, Skylar, are going to be watching a shooting star. And of course they make a wish. But what they don't know, is that their wish came true.Or the story where some of my favorite ships meet, and are stuck in a house together. And some other stuff, that I can't give away.





	1. The Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. And there might be a lot, sorry.  
> Disclamer: I don't own any of the shows, though I wish I did. I also don't own any of the characters from those shows, again I wish I did, but I don't, sadly. I hope you enjoy. : )

 

Max was driving home from work wanting to get home to his beautiful daughter, his little star. Tonight they were going to be watching a shooting star. That’s why he’s excited to get home, and because he had a bad day at work.

He is a professional photographer, and these people he was working on told him that they can take better photos than he can. He almost told them that he went to college for this shit, so no, they can’t take fucking better photos than him. But their paying customers so he had to shut his mouth and take it.

He started to get worked up, so he took a deep breath to try and calm down. It doesn’t work. He tries thinking about tonight and his daughter. He smile’s just thinking about, he can’t wait to get home and see her. He missed her so much, when he was at work today.

He turns his orange Jeep Wrangler on the street he lives on and drives towards his house. His house is really big with only two people living in it, but it’s big enough to fit maybe more than five people comfortably. That’s one of the perks of the job, it pays good. Another perk is that he actually loves photography, it’s kind of a win-win situation even if sometimes he has bad clients.

He see’s his house and turns into the driveway of it. He parked his car, unbuckled his seat belt, picked up his bag that had his work stuff in it, and opens the car door and gets out. He closes the car door and starts walking to the house’s doorway while getting the keys to the house out of his bag. When he made it to the door he unlocks it, then he opens it and walks inside.

 

* * *

 

Skylar was in the living room on the floor drawing a picture of the shooting star she is going to see tonight. She was so excited about going outside on their balcony and looking through the telescope- (That she got on her 2nd birthday.) -to see the stars in the sky and the shooting star with her dad.

Skylar was just finishing up her drawing when she heard the front door open. She started to hurry and finish her drawing so she can show it to dad. She could hear her dad and nanny talking in the foyer, so she finished the last detail in the drawing then she stood up fast and ran to the foyer to her dad, leaving the drawing on the table.

 

* * *

Max walks through the front door and into the foyer. He puts his car keys in a bowl that’s on a dresser in the foyer. He then takes off his jacket and hangs it on the coat rack in the corner. Max turns after he’s finished and watched as Marie- (Skylar’s nanny) -walks in.

“Hello Max, how was work?” Marie asked, smiling.

“Let’s just say i’m glad to be home, more than usual.” Max answered. Marie chuckles a little at that answer.

“Anyway, how was sky today?” Max whispers incase his daughter was listening to them talk.

Marie’s smile gets bigger and she leans in closer to whisper too. “She’s excited about the shooting star you guys are going to be looking at tonight. But other than that she was good today.”

Max nods, smiling, glad his daughter was excited about tonight. “Oh, and she hasn’t taken a bath today yet.” Marie said before she forgets.

“Okay, thanks for telling me. I’ll get her to take a bath before the shooting star starts.” Max said, looking at his watch to see how much time they have until it starts. “Oh,” He looks up from his watch. “by the way where is she?” He asked Marie.

When Max just finished asking the question, Skylar ran in. “Daddy!” Skylar said loudly, she runs and hugs him, hard.

“Ohmpf!” Max lets out when his daughter tackled him. “Well hello there.” He hugs his daughter back and closes his eyes, letting the tension he gained from work leave him.

“Come on!” Skylar let go of her dad, took his hand, and pulled him to the living room to where her drawing was, “Look, look!” she let go of him, grabbed her drawing, and showed it to her dad excitedly.

Max looked at the piece of paper and took it gently from her. “Wow,” He looked at the drawing in awe. “this is beautiful, Skylar.” He bended down and hugged her with tears in the corner of his eyes. Skylar’s mother could draw so beautifully. He guessed Skylar got that from her. Which he thought was amazing, it just hurt him sometimes. He missed her so much.

 

* * *

 

Marie came into the living room and leaned on the doorway, she watched father and daughter have a moment. Max opens his eyes. He saw Marie and smiled, still hugging his daughter. He let go of her, kissed her forehead, and nods to Marie.

“I think it’s time to say goodbye to Marie.” Max said, looking down at Skylar. She nodded and ran to Marie to give her a hug. “Bye, bye!” Her farewell slightly muffled. She let go and walked back to her dad.

Max stood up from his position on the floor, walked Marie to the door, and thanked her for taking care of Skylar. “Bye.” Max and Skylar said while they waved to Marie from their spots in the open door.

Max closed the door after Marie’s car was out of sight. “Come on,” He said, picked up Skylar and carried her to the master bath. “it’s time to take to take a bath.” He put her down and started running the water to the bath.

“NO!” Skylar flopped down on the tile floor, crossed her arms, and pouted. Max turned to look at Skylar and sighed, he knew she was going to do that, that’s why he lets Marie deal with it everyday.

Max straightened from his bended position and looked down at Skylar. “It’s either that,” He pointed at the now full bathtub. “or no watching the shooting star tonight.” Skylar pouted harder.

“Well, which one is it going to be?” He looked at her waiting for her answer. Skylar stood up, got undressed, and got into the bathtub, still pouting. Max had a tiny smile on his lip’s. “That’s what I thought.” He sat next to the tub and helped her. Skylar stopped pouting after awhile and started playing with some of her toys that were in the tub.

 

* * *

Max and Skylar are now on the balcony, building the telescope, well Max is building it and Skylar’s watching. Their both in freshly cleaned pajamas.

“Ugh,” Max made, having trouble trying to build the telescope. “Why couldn’t they make building this easier.” Max mumbled to himself.

Skylar giggled when something fell to the ground. It happened right after Max tried to put another piece together for the telescope. Max sits back and sighs.

Max took in a deep breath and released it. “Okay, lets try this again.”

He got back up and tried to fix the thing that fell off. He looked at the instruction’s one more time, then did some things to the telescope, and backed away.

  
“Aha! Finally it’s done.” Max spreads his arms presenting the now built telescope, and smiled really big at Skylar.

Skylar giggled and clapped her hands. She got out of her seat and went around the telescope, looking at it.

She then looked at her dad and smiled brightly, like a star, she jumped up and down, pointing at the telescope.

Max chuckled at her reaction. He looked at the sky to see how dark it was, then looked at the time on his phone.

“Hmm, i’m sorry sky, it doesn’t start until an hour from now.”

Skylar looked down and pounted. Max saw this and suggested something to her.

“How about we go and watch some T.V. for a little bit, and then come back out here later? We’ll even get out some of the junk food snacks that we have.” Max asked.

Skylar looked back up at that last part and nodded her head, but was still pouting.

“Okay, come on let’s go see whats on and see what snacks we have.” Max said. He picked up his daughter and walked inside.

 

* * *

The credits started rolling from the show they were just watching. Max stretched from his spot on the couch and picked up his phone to see what time it was. Skylar also stretched beside her dad, and yawned.

Max watched his daughter with a small smile. “Do you want to go to sleep?” He asked teasingly, knowing what her answer was going to be.  
Skylar perked up and now looked like she wasn’t tired at all.

“No!” She replied fast.

Max laughed lightly. “Okay, it starts soon, so let’s go look at the stars while we wait.”

He stood up from the couch, then bended down to pick up Skylar. Skylar held on to her dad like a koala and laid her head down on his shoulder.

Max smiled at the action, she is so adorable when she’s sleepy, well she’s adorable all the time, but she’s extra adorable when she’s sleepy.

Max walked to the balcony door with a little girl like koala in his arms. He opened the sliding door and walked out into the dark.

 

* * *

Max was showing Skylar some of the constellations he knows while they waited for the shooting star to start. It was a perfect time of night, too. No clouds blocking the stars. No lights polluting the dark sky. Just a good old dark sky with shiny, bright stars.

“Look! There it is.” Max pointed to the little ball of fire that was crossing the sky.

Skylar’s jaw dropped. She had a look of awe in her eyes.

“Wow.” She breathed out in a tiny whisper.

“Don’t forget to make a wish, Sky.”

Skylar nodded her head and closed her eyes to make a wish. But then she remembered something. She opened her eyes to look at her dad.

“You have to make a wish, too, daddy!” She said, though not quite having her w’s right, yet.

“Okay, okay, i’ll make a wish, too.” He closed his eyes with a small smile on his lips.

He tried to think of something to wish for, but he couldn’t come up with anything.

Skylar smiled brightly and closed her eyes, too. She wished for her dad’s wish to come true. She wanted her dad to be as happy as he was before her mom left.

She doesn’t really remember her mom that much, but she does know that her dad was happier when her mom was around. She wanted her dad to be that happy again. She hopes that his wish makes him that happy again.

What Skylar doesn’t know was that someone was listening, and decided to make the wish come true.

Max opened his eyes after he wished for something he just thought of on the spot. He didn’t want to lie to his daughter about wishing for something, so he just came up with something and wished for it.

“Okay, there I wished for something.”

“Yayyy.” Skylar started to say but it ended in a yawn. She blinked rapidly to try and stay awake.

Max yawned, too. He then stood up from his seat.

“Lets get to bed.”

He picked Skylar up. She instantly laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Max walked inside into the loft area and continued to walk to the hallway that was across from the balcony. He headed to the second door on the left and walked inside Skylar’s room.

He looked to his left shoulder where his daughter was, and saw that she was asleep. He walked to the bed softly. He put her down on the bed gently and tucked her in.

Max leaned down and kissed his daughter’s forehead.

“Goodnight, my beautiful star.”

Max headed to the door and started closing it, but he left it open an inch. He walked downstairs to his bedroom. He did his nightly routine, then got in on the left side of the bed.

He turned off the lamp that was on the beside table. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, then turned his head to look at the right side of the bed. That was empty.

A tear rolled down the side of his face and onto the sheets. He rolled over to where his back was facing the right side of the bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep dreaming of what was on that side of the bed, a little over a year ago.


	2. Wynonna Earp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna, Waverly, and Nicole all felt weird. Why were they all feeling like that, though? And why is Dolls freaking out? And who are those women? Read and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wanted to make a few things clear for you. First, Willa never happened and Waverly doesn't touch that black goo. And like all the drama that was going in the show, kinda just disappears. I actually got this chapter done sooner then I thought, so enjoy!

Wynonna woke up to a noise coming from downstairs, and her head was pounding, she groaned. She brought up her hands to her head and massaged her forehead with her thumbs.  
After a few minutes, she decided to try and open her eyes, and she immediately regretted it. She snapped her eyes close when the bright light hit her eyes, and she groaned again.

When the pain finally started to go away, she started to slowly, very, very slowly open her eyes. She also put one of her hands up in front of her face to block some of the bright light. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she sat up slowly, and even though the light wasn’t bothering her anymore, her head was still pounding.

She grabbed her head, and whispered, “Fuckin’ hell.”

While she massaged her head, she looked around the room that was familiar to her. It was her bedroom at the homestead. She could still hear the noise that was coming from downstairs that woke her up. Now that she was more awake, she could tell now that the noise is voices. She instantly recognized Waverly’s voice, but there was another voice.

Who she guesses is who Waverly is talking too, and she didn’t really recognize the voice, but really she always only recognizes Waverly’s voice when she hungover. Wynonna pulled back the blankets and moved her legs to where her feet were touching the floor. Her face scrunched up, then relaxed after a moment. The floor was cold on her bare feet. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned.

 

* * *

 

Waverly just woke up, and was making her way down the stairs to the kitchen to start making breakfast. She started the coffee machine, and then went to the fridge to get all the food out to make breakfast. She got out some eggs, milk, some fruits, and bacon. Lots of bacon. She knew when Wynonna finally wakes up today, she’ll need—no—want a lot of bacon. And coffee.

Waverly put all the food on the counter. She got a mug, and pours herself some coffee. When the mug just barely touched her lips, she heard knocking on the front door. She put the mug down, and walked to the front door. When she opened the front door, and saw who it was, she smiled.

“Hey.” The person who was behind the door said, and smiled, too.

Wavely’s smile got impossibly bigger, and she leaned forward and kissed Nicole, her girlfriend. Nicole eagerly kissed back.

Waverly pulled back a little. “Hey.” She whispered breathily.

Their faces are still close together, where Nicole could feel Waverly’s breath on her lips. Her eyes glanced up and into the house, and then back to Waverly.

“Oh! Right, come in.” Waverly moved the door more open, and closed it when Nicole was all the way inside.

She grabbed Nicole’s hand. “Come on, I was just making breakfast.” She pulled Nicole into the kitchen.

Waverly let go of Nicole’s hand, and went to get the stuff out to cook the food. When she turned back around, she saw Nicole drinking her coffee.

“Hey! That was mine.” Waverly pouted.

Nicole had a tiny smile on her face, and she shrugged her shoulders. “We can share.”

“Oh,” Waverly ducked her head and blushed. “Okay, yeah.”

Nicole held out the coffee, and Waverly took the mug. She brought the mug to her mouth and took a sip. Nicole smiled, and then she started to help Wavely with breakfast. They talked. They laughed. And sometimes one of them would stop and steal a kiss from the other.

Waverly was sitting on top of the counter, laughing. She shook her head, still laughing.

“It’s true!” Nicole was laughing, too. She was leaning on the counter opposite of the one Waverly was sitting on.

Nicole was just smiling now, watching Waverly laugh. She slowly started moving forward, towards Waverly. When she was only one foot away from Waverly, the youngest Earp stopped laughing. Nicole stopped walking when she was only a breath away from Waverly, and she could feel Waverly breathing.

Waverly bit her lip, and leaned forward. She kissed the officer gently. Nicole cupped Waverly’s jaw with one hand, and her other hand was holding her weight on the counter beside Waverly.

“Get a room.” A voice said, coming from the stairs.

Waverly pulled away from Nicole, and jumped down from the counter. She looked towards the stairs, and saw Wynonna. The oldest Earp looked like crap.She was grabbing her head, and she looked like she was in pain.

Waverly ducked her head and blushed. “Good morning, Wynonna.”

Waverly grabbed some Tylenol and coffee. “I didn’t think you would be up this early.”

She walked to her sister, and gave her the Tylenol and coffee. Wynonna took some of the pills, and took a drink from the mug.

“Thanks.” She messed up Waverley’s hair when she walked by her sister.

“Hey, Haught pants.” Wynonna sat down, and she started to dig into the food and the whole plate of bacon she took.

“Hello, Wynonna.” Nicole smiled, and also sat down.

Waverly was by the stairs watching their interaction. Her mouth was a little open, and her face scrunched up when her mind caught up with what Wynonna said.

“Haught pants?” Waverly whispered to herself. She shook her head.

She joined her girlfriend and her sister at the table. They all started talking and eating. They laughed whenever something was funny. They talked about everything, but nothing at the same time.

“Well, I have to go to work.” Nicole said, getting up from her seat.

She walked over to Waverly, and leaned down to kiss her.

The officer pulled back an inch, and whispered. “Bye.”

Waverly smiled, and she grabbed ahold of Nicole’s work shirt and pulled her down to kiss her again. Nicole eagerly kissed back.

They both pulled away from the other, when they heard a throat clear. The couple looked to the left, to the noise, and they saw Wynonna with an eyebrow raised.

“I’m still here, you know.” Wynonna rolled her eyes, and she got up from her seat.

Waverly smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, Nonna.”

Wynonna shrugged. She walked over to Nicole, and asked her something. Waverley didn’t hear what she said to Nicole, but she watched as Nicole nodded and Wynonna lightly punched Nicole’s shoulder and she walked up the stairs.

Waverly looked back to Nicole. “What did she want?”

Nicole smiled. “She wanted a ride.”

Waverly eyes narrowed. ‘ _She wanted to **ride** you!_ ’

Her eyes widened when she thouht for a second. ‘ _Ohh,_   _she wanted_   _to ride_   _ **with** you, to work. oops._’

She nods her head. “Oh, okay.”

Nicole’s smile fell. “Are you okay?”

Waverly nodded her head, maybe a little to fast. “I’m fine!”

Nicole opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Wynonna walked down the stairs.

“You ready, Haught pants?”

Nicole opened her mouth again, to say she needed a minute to speak to her girlfriend. But again, before she could Waverly moved to her and kissed her. Waverley then went over to her sister and kissed her cheek.

“Bye! I will see you both later.” Waverly ran upstairs.

Nicole and Wynonna both blinked. Wynonna looked at Nicole with an eyebrow raised. Nicole sighed, and shook her head, not knowing what was up with Waverly. Wynonna shrugged her shoulders, and walked outside and got into Nicole’s squad car.

Nicole looked at the stairs and sighed. She walked outside and got into the drivers side of the car. She looked at the homestead one more time, and she saw Waverly in one of the upstairs windows. Waverly waved and smiled. Nicole smiled and waved back, and she relaxed, knowing that everything was alright. She drives away, still smiling.

 

* * *

 

When they walked into the police station, they separated. Wynonna waved her hand over her shoulder at Nicole, and grabbed the whole box of donuts. She walked into the Black Badge Division room they have at the station.

Nicole knows about everything. They finally told her. She was excited to help, but she has a feeling that Agent Dolls doesn’t really like her. She doesn’t know why, she’s likable. Right?!?

She suddenly got dizzy and she lost her balance. She catches herself on the counter in front of her, and she blinked rapidly. She felt really weird, for some reason. At least she’s not feeling dizzy anymore.

 

* * *

 

Wynonna walked into the BBD (Black Badge Division) room. She immediately saw Dolls drinking coffee. And of course looking at some papers.

“Hey.”

Dolls bounced his head in acknowledgement, and kept drinking his coffee and working on the papers in front of him.

Wynonna rolled her eye, and dropped the box of donuts on the table, which made a loud bang. Dolls jumped a little, but he will never admit to that, and looked to Wynonna.

“What?” Dolls said, annoyed.

Wynonna looked up, with a donut half in her mouth and one hand reaching for another one, she shrugged, and went back to her donuts.  
Dolls was the one rolling his eyes now, and he went back to his coffee and papers, and maybe he grabbed donut. He heard a small thump, and he turned to look where it came from, and he saw Wynonna sway, like she lost her balance.

Dolls got up quickly and went over to Wynonna to stabilize her. Wynonna looked sickly pale, and was still a little bit swaying. She then finally stopped swaying and took a breath.

“Are you okay?” He said, still holding on to her so she wouldn’t fall if she lost her balance again.

“Yeah, yeah I think I’m good now.” Wynonna sat down.

“Are you sure?” Dolls frowned.

“Well, I don’t feel dizzy anymore, but I do feel weird.”

“Hmm.” Dolls hummed, and he looked around them, and saw a half eaten donut on the floor.

“Was it the donuts?” He raised an eyebrow.

Wynonna scoffed, and glared at him. “No, it’s different. It kinda feels like someone’s watching me, I- I don’t know how to really describe it.” She frowned.

“Hmm.”

 

* * *

 

Waverly was at work, at Shorty’s. She was cleaning the bar, when she suddenly felt dizzy. She grabbed the bar so she wouldn’t fall. After the dizziness went away, she blinked swiftly.

“You okay there, girly?” A man, who was drinking at the bar area, asked.

Waverly looked up with wide eyes. “Hmm, yeah I’m fine.” She put on a tiny smile.

The man narrowed his eyes, but nodded his head and went back to his drink.

Waverly sighed quietly, and walked to the staff only area and asked if she can leave early, which of course they said yes. Waverly got changed, and left Shorty’s to go to the police station.

 

* * *

 

Waverly walked into the station, and saw her girlfriend, who looked sick and like she was going to fall asleep any minute now. Nicole perked up slightly when she saw Waverly.

“Hey, babe.”

Waverly frowned a little. “Hey, are you okay?”

Nicole nodded. “I’m good. I guess I’m just a little tired.”

The youngest Earp narrowed her eyes, but let it go. She leaned forward and gave Nicole a kiss.

“Okay, well I’ll just be in there, okay?” Waverly pointed to the BBD door.

Nicole nodded again, and smiled. Waverly smiled, too. She kissed Nicole one more time, and walked to the BBD room. When Waverly walked in, she saw Wynonna in a chair, looking just as sick as Nicole, maybe more.

Waverly quickly walked over to her sister. “Are you alright?”

Wynonna nodded slowly.

“She got dizzy a little while ago, and she says she feels weird.” Dolls said to Waverly.

Waverly scrunched her face up, and thought about the last hour. “Hmm.”

“What is it?”

Waverly looked to the agent, and frowned. “How do you feel?”

Dolls raised an eyebrow. “Fine. Why?”

She looked down, thinking. “Huh.”

“What is it, Waverly?” He didn’t like the look Waverly was wearing, he knows that look, something bad is happening.

She looked back to Dolls. “I think it’s happening to all of us. Well, me, Wynonna, and Nicole.”

Dolls tilted his head. “Why do you think that?”

“I felt dizzy earlier, too. And Nicole looks as sick as Wynonna right now.” Waverly explained.

Dolls looked at the door, and walked out. He saw Nicole, who did look as sick as Wynonna. He walked over to her.

“Officer Haught?”

The officer straightened immediately, well she tried. “Yes, sir?”

“You okay?” He asked.

She nodded.

The agent raised an eyebrow.

Nicole sighed. “Okay, I kinda feel weird. **But**  i’m fine.”

Dolls raised both of his eyebrows in surprise. “Come with me, Officer Haught.” Dolls started walking back to the room he came from.

Nicole quickly got up, and immediately swayed on the spot. She quickly balanced herself, though. She followed Agent Dolls to the door.

Dolls opened the door and held it open for Nicole. When she stepped in, she saw Wynonna and Waverly sitting in chairs, and they both didn’t look very good. Nicole stopped her ‘care about yourself mode’ and went into ‘worried about Waverly mode’.

Nicole sped walked to Waverly. “What’s wrong, baby?” Nicole sat next to her girlfriend and cupped her cheek.

Waverly shrugged, and cuddled into Nicole. Nicole wrapped her arms around the youngest Earp.

“Hey!” Wynonna said, weakly. “What about me? You didn’t ask me how I was.” Wynonna dramatically pouted.

The others rolled their eyes, but smiled nevertheless.

“Sorry, Wynonna. How are you?” Nicole asked, seriously.

Wynonna sighed. “Terrible.”

The couple both nodded at that.

Dolls started to pace “I don’t understand. Why you three?”

The three people he was talking about, all shrugged.

“I guess we’re the lucky ones.” Wynonna said, sarcastically.

Dolls was still pacing. Wynonna was starting to get dizzy because of it.

“Will you stop. It’s making me dizzy.”

Dolls stopped, and turned towards Wynonna, and opened his mouth to say something.

“Can you just get us some water, please?” Waverly cut in, still cuddled with Nicole.

Dolls shut his mouth and nodded. He walked out the door to get water. When he had a few cups of water in his hands, he heard a noise coming from the BBD room. He almost drops the cups of water, and ran to the room. He opened the door and saw no one. Wynonna, Nicole, and Waverly were gone.

“Damn it!”

 

* * *

 

“Ow.” Wynonna goaned.

Nicole and Waverly were sitting on the floor, and they were looking around with wide eyes. Wynonna pushed herself up and looked around.

“The hell?” The Earp heir said with wide eyes.

They all stood up. Nicole got her gun out, and Wynonna did the same. Waverly looked at them, then to their guns, and back to them again.

Waverly waved her hands out, and whispered. “I don’t have anything!”

Nicole moved closer to Waverly. “I’ll protect you.” Nicole smiled.

Waverly smiled back, then turned serious. “Awe, but seriously I need an object to protect me. I mean you can still protect me. I just need an object in my hand to protect me, just incase.”

Nicole nodded, and started looking for an object Waverly can use to protect herself. Wynonna, after rolling her eyes at the lovey dovey crap, started looking around, too.

Wynonna saw the perfect thing leaning against the wall. She walked over to it and grabbed it, and held it out to her sister.

Waverly looked at the object being offered to her, and then looked back to Wynonna.

“Seriously, a broom?” She raised an eyebrow.

The older Earp rolled her eyes. “Well, do you want it or not?” She held the broom out more.

Waverly frowned, and took the broom away from her sister. “Fine.”

They all then heard a noise, it was coming from behind them. They turned around with their weapons raised, Nicole and Wynonna with their guns up, and Waverly with the hard part of the broom pointing towards the noise.

Their jaws dropped when they saw what the noise was from.

“I- is that what I think it is?” Nicole asked, shocked.

“If you’re thinking it’s a portal of some kind, then yes, I think that’s what it is.” Wynonna was staring at it with wide eyes.

Nicole took in a breath, and then let it out. “Okay, just making sure.” She said breathily.

They all instantly took a step, okay maybe a few steps, back when the big purple and black circle started to shake. They all held their weapons out towards the big circle.

  
The portal shake harder, and two bodies dropped out of it. Two women. Hopefully, humans.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! I want to say that when Waverly thought Wynonna asked Nicole if she can ride her, I know Waverly wouldn't think that, she's to innocent. But I wanted to write Waverly jealous of Wynonna. Because I mean her ass is top shelf man. That scene, I may or may not have a little bit shipped Wynonna and Nicole, but WAYHAUGHT forever. And thanks for all the kudos and a comment, things like that make me want to write more for you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it. And I hope there wasn't to many mistakes. I'm not very good with updates, so they might not come very often. But if you guys liked it, and it's taking me to long to update, then just tell me. I will get right on it. Leave comments of what you thought and kudos if you liked it.


End file.
